BEFORE THE STORM
by Ella EH EH EHx3
Summary: She disappeared after high school graduation, without a word. Leaving him broken and confused. Now back in New Mexico, Gabriella shows up at the door step of Troy Bolton, with his child. TxG
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! :] Okay, so I can never ever finish a story, cause I just get writers block. __ but like, I just got this really good story idea from the song 'Before the storm' by Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus, but as I started to get more ideas, I totally changed the whole story, but I'm going to keep the title, cause the song will still play a part:] Okay, well ENJOY! and REVEIW PLEASE.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, although Zac Eron would be nice :]**

* * *

**Albuquerque, New Mexico**

**January 4, 2009**

**Bolton Residence **

The twenty-one year old mother stepped onto the wooden porch of the all too familiar house. Her hand grazing the railing on the right side of the porch. Her hand began to shake, as she knocked on the white oak door of the Bolton house.

"Mommy, where are we? I'm cold," The blue eyed toddler asked, digging her tiny face into the neck of her warm mother."

Baby, we're at daddy's house." Before the toddler could reply, the wooden door creaked open to reveal a tall, tanned, blue eyes man. He went to open his mouth to speak, but no words seemed to come out. Taken back by the beauty of the woman he knew all to well, in front of him, and an unknown child in her arms. The gorgeous man began to close the wooden door, but was suddenly stopped by the sound of his old sweetheart's voice.

"Troy, meet our daughter, Scarlet." The brunette put down the three year old, pushing the tiny girl forward with the palm of her hand; the little girl refused, pulling her teddy bear closer to her chest, digging her head into the leg of her mother. Troy's bright blue eyes scanned over the little girl for what seemed to be forever. Her bright blue eyes, long brown curly hair, and the way she shies away from everyone, the resemblance of the two completely noticeable.

So many things were going threw his mind at the time; he didn't know what to say, or think.

"Our daughter, Gabriella, what do you mean?" He questioned. Their eyes met, sending shock waves threw both of them. Brown bore into blue.

"She's yours Troy," His crystal eyes darted down to the small child for about the millionth time.

"Come inside," he answered, pulling the Latino and her child inside the massive house.

* * *

**I know, it's not the best thing in the world, but it'll get better, I promise:]**

**thank you and please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**K so, this is much longer, i dunno if its good though, I'll let you guys be the judges of that! :D ummm, read annd review pleasee! :D**

**-Ella.**

**Disclaminer: Ha.**

* * *

**Albuquerque****, New Mexico**

**June 5, 2005**

**12:03 p.m.**

**Flashback**

A simple test could change the life of Gabriella Montez forever.

No, it wasn't a history test. It wasn't a math test either, because she could past both tests with ease. It was a test she might fail, or pass with flying colors. It was a pregnancy test. All she had to do was pee on a stick, as awful and how much of a germaphobe she was she had to do this.

Waiting for the results killed her. It was the longest five minutes of her life. She paced back and forth, almost burning a hole into her maroon colored carpet. She checked her digital clock on her bed stand every two seconds. Waiting, and waiting. She read over the directions on the box about thirty times, making sure she did everything the box said. She checked her myspace and facebook, updated her twitter, even brainstormed new uses for bricks, and still had time to pick out the perfect outfit for her graduation later on that night. 12:08, it's time to check.

This little stick determined Gabriella's fate. Stupid little stick.

Slowly, Gabriella picked up the urinated stick, with caution. So many thoughts running threw her mind, what if she was pregnant? How would her mother react? How would she tell Troy? She didn't know anything about being a mother. She didn't even have a younger sibling. She was the valedictorian of her senior class, how would this look? There was no way she would be able to make this out alive if she was. She began to panic, her heart dropping to her stomach as she saw a tiny plus sign on the test. She failed this test miserably, at best. Tears began to pour from her mocha eyes.

So many new thoughts flew threw her head. She had to get out of Albuquerque. And she had to get out soon.

She got her suitcase, and began to pack. Throwing her neat cloths sloppily into the bag. Her sobs becoming louder. She didn't know what to do. How could she be a mother? She couldn't do anything properly without a list. Frustrated, she fell to the floor of her room, in a sobbing mess. Her eyes puffy, her nose runny, her cheeks red. She didn't notice her mother standing in the doorway of her room.

"Gabi, what's wrong? What are all your cloths doing on the floor, and in your suit case" Maria Montez was always a caring mother; she wanted what was best for her youngest daughter. She always wanted the best for her two daughters. She crossed Gabriella's cloths cluttered room, enveloping her daughter into a tight hug. "Bella, calm down," She tried soothing her by rubbing her back, kissing her hair. "Tell me what's wrong, hija. I'll try to help."

"Madre," Gabriella took a breath, letting out a sob, "I'm having a baby. I can't stay here any longer, my lives over. I've ruined myself. I'm never going to be a best selling author, or a doctor with a baby on my hip. Madre I'm so sorry, please forgive me." All that could be heard were the sobs of Gabriella, as her mother cradled her in her arms. A sigh came from Maria. She couldn't find the right words to comfort the broken teenager.

"Oh hija, it'll be okay. I'm not angry, just disappointed. It'll be okay." Gabriella looked up at her mother, tear streaked face.

"No, it won't mom." She shook her head violently, getting mad at herself all over again. "I don't know how I'm going to stay in this town and give birth to this baby, it doesn't deserve this." Gabriella paused. "He or she, they don't deserve this. Troy, he doesn't deserver this. Wouldn't it be better if I just dropped of this earth, left for a little while until it all passes over? Please madre, I don't think I can stay here. I need to leave." Gabriella begged desperately with her mother. Her mother was a very understanding woman. She knew what was best.

"Gabriella, you know, I was your age when I gave birth to Cassie, I found out two days before my senior prom," she continued, combing the soft brown curls of her daughter's hair with her fingers. Something she would do to Gabriella as a young girl, to comfort her. "I was just as lost as you were. I didn't tell your father until we were both ready to leave for college. It was the worst mistake I could have ever made, because we still went out separate ways. He didn't call, he didn't visit. Bella, he didn't do anything. I was so lost. I was working three jobs to support Cassie by myself," She looked down to see the face of her daughter, her tears in her dark eyes. She sniffled. "I don't want you to make the same mistake I made, Bella." Gabriella buried her confused head into the neck of her comforting mother, sobbing.

"Mummy please, it won't be a mistake. I'll tell Troy, I will. I just need to get out of here, please mama, please." A sigh erupted from the mouth of Mrs. Montez, she closed her eyes.

"Gabriella, I better not be making a mistake if I let you do this, okay? I'll make a call, and you can stay with your sister out in Texas, until your ready to come home,"

"Thank you Madre! Thank you so much, I love you. This isn't a mistake, you're doing the right thing for me, I promise." Gabriella's chocolate eyes stared down at her flat stomach, "You did the right thing for us," Maria placed a kiss on the forehead of Gabriella.

"I hope I did baby girl, I hope I did." A hug and tears were exchanged between the two. The younger Montez was the first to move from her position on the floor.

"I have a graduation in an hour, and have to be at the school in less then twenty minutes," I small laugh erupted from the brunette, "I better get moving," Gabriella stretched her arms out, her shirt coming up showing her tone and tanned stomach. "Thank you Madre, I love you so much."

* * *

**Review please!:]**


End file.
